


Opposite Sides in the Conference Room

by miajimingtiancaosuiyu



Category: American Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miajimingtiancaosuiyu/pseuds/miajimingtiancaosuiyu
Summary: We’re going to fight against all the corrupted values and earned our freedom.We’re united under the national flag of the United States.We’re here for the same purpose, but with the direct opposite stands.





	Opposite Sides in the Conference Room

“You own a plantation. You own slaves.” Alexander narrowed his eyes and smirked. “And you said ‘all men created equal.’”  
Thomas’ eyes darken.  
“I have no choice,” Jefferson said in a low and dangerous voice, clenching his teeth. “How else can you run a plantation successfully? I inherited it.”  
“But that’s still the truth,” Hamilton sneered. “And you can’t deny that. And is that the reason why you’re trying to stop me from preventing the international slave trade? In secret?”  
Jefferson’s eyes flashed and the next moment, Hamilton was pushed to the nearby wall. His back crashed against the concrete and made a thud. And before he was recovered from shock, Jefferson’s arms were outstretched and pinned on the wall on both sides of his head. Hamilton looked up and confronted those dark brown eyes, flaring with emotion.  
Hamilton cocked one eyebrow. “What now?” He asked lightly. He seemed not to be afraid at all, and concluded. “You’re scared.”  
“I’m not.” The roaring emotion in Jefferson’s eyes disappeared quite suddenly, but he held his gesture.   
Hamilton frowned and looked at the arms around him uncomfortably. “Are you calmed down now? So could you please release me so that I can continue working? Or do you want to argue about anything else? But surely this is not the proper time for that.”  
Jefferson watched him. Hamilton looked back. The two men stared at each other for a while, then Jefferson slowly retrieved his arms. Hamilton stepped away from the wall as Jefferson walked a few steps away from him and maintained a proper distance.   
“Sorry about that,” Jefferson said plainly without expression. “I was a bit…impulsive.”  
“Never mind,” Hamilton brushed some dust from his shoulder. “Everyone does that sometimes.” He lifted his eyes and held Jefferson’s. “So you’re not going to get rid of your slave workers？Not even a chance for that？”  
Jefferson was silent and moved his gaze away from Hamilton. Hamilton shook his head slightly.  
“Then we’re forever on the opposite sides of the conference room,” Hamilton said and turned to leave. “Good luck to you, Jefferson.”  
Jefferson watched him go. His hands clenched. And then slowly, they relaxed and fell lightly on both sides of his body.  
So, what now?  
The flashback faded in Jefferson’s head. He was awoke in bed, staring out at the brilliant sunlight outside on the lawn. Several people with dark skin were watering the plants and flowers. It was a sunny day.


End file.
